Percy's Recovery
by Stegura
Summary: Percy is depressed about what has happened recently in his life, so he fights himself to try to get better with the help of all his friends along with the gods and goddesses, but whatever happens he gets even more depressed, Read to find out. My first story hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It's been a few a months since the Giant War and since Percy had lost almost everything close to him that sunk into him into a depression state that no-one could try and get him out of because of the loss of his mother, step father and his girlfriend that died in the war.

When Percy returned to Camp he tried his best to get on with his life and move on from the past but every night he would wake up screaming and sweating, when he tried to get back to his usual activities like doing sword instructing to teach others, he found it tougher than he last did it because the campers said that it is kind of hard to learn from someone that doesn't speak at all, when he dared himself to try and have a go at archery, but Chiron had forbidden him to train for the rest of the day due to his recent condition and that he would talk and the only way he communicated was through him writing down on the ground by a stick.

It got so bad that Chiron one day came and talked to Percy about going to see Mr D about the whole thing, but Percy refused and wrote on the ground, (just because I write on the ground with a stick and don't use my mouth to speak doesn't mean that I have to go to that drunk, it also doesn't mean that I am crazy)

"I know that you don't want to see him but everyone even the gods are worried about you, at how you are being affected because of the war, Percy please, I know that the loss of your mother and step father also… Annabeth has affected you more than the others that has returned from the war, we care about you we just want to help, why don't you go to see Lord Apollo then?" asks Chiron

"(I already have, he seems to think that I need time to heal apparently and that I can't have any distractions that could affect me)"

"If I may ask like what exactly could affect you?"

"Anything that reminds me of _her_"

Chiron sighs and nods his head then tells Percy to go have the rest of the day off, then Chiron asks Mr D to tell the gods that he has urgency news that he needs to discuss with them and needs to have the meeting as soon as possible.

**Council Room**

As Chiron walks into the council room all the gods stop talking and look at him

"My Lords and Ladies the reason I have asked for this meeting is because of Perseus Jackson" says Chiron with sadness on his face

"What's wrong with my son?" asks Poseidon worriedly along with everyone else surprisingly enough

"Well my lord it is the fact of how he is responding towards everyone, he replies with writing on the ground with a stick, along with that the campers are worried about him, what I am thinking is if we get Thalia, and Nico to take a break from what they are doing and try and get Percy in to being his old self with your permission of course Lady Artemis and Lord Hades?" asks Chiron bowing

"I will send Nico then to Percy, if it means helping him after all he has done for us then so be it" replies Hades with a worried face in fear of Percy's depression

"Fine even if it does mean losing my lieutenant for a while considering that Perseus is the only acceptable male I like that is on this planet, so if it helps him the so be it, I shall send Thalia at once to camp" says Artemis smiling sadly

**Camp Half-Blood**

As Percy was just about to sit down for tea and take a bite out of his dinner it got squished because a certain son of hades just happened to shadow travel in the dining pavilion on Percy's dinner, so in the instant Nico quickly sat down beside Percy ignoring the looks he was getting

"I have permission Uncle Poseidon to sit here so stop looking!" shouts Nico

"(What brings you here Nico?)" Asks Percy intriguingly

"What I can't come to see my cousin?"

Percy just looks at Nico with an eyebrow raised and just as Nico was about to respond the whole dining pavilion goes quiet as a punk Goth silver looking girl just walked into the pavilion looking round for someone.

"Hey Deathbreath, Kelp head, I have mysteriously gotten time off the hunters and got told to come hang out with you guys from Lady Artemis, so tell me what the hades is going on?" asks Thalia

"Okay I'm going to be straight with you Perce and Pinecone face from what I have been told by my dad, is that you haven't talked since _her _death and the gods what us to try to cheer you up" says Nico cautiously

Percy sighs, stands up and walks away with them following close behind, as they get to the beach they sit down on the sand, it suddenly becomes peaceful and quiet.

"Percy why don't we do something hey anything you want?" asks Thalia smiling sadly

"Yeah Perce let's go to the arena have a free for all just us three" says Nico jumping up and down making Thalia to laugh, but Percy just stays in the same position with the same expression making Thalia and Nico worry even more, so they just stay at the beach until it goes night.

As Thalia and Nico go their cabins, they secretly report back to the gods, Thalia to Artemis and Nico to Hades, on what they both report about Percy worries them even more, so they both order them both back to the hunt/underworld.

So one day as Percy was staring out towards the ocean at camp half-blood, he got a surprise visit from Apollo, Artemis, Athena, and Hestia, but he just stares towards the ocean, and hearing one of them sigh while the other three remain silent, Athena walks up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder getting him to look at her.

"Percy I know we haven't got the best relationship but I would like to give you my blessing because I think that it will somehow think of a way for you to move past what has happened and I know that my daughter would've wanted to get along even if it is too late for her to hear this" says Athena

Percy nods his head at her with a look that says thanks making her smile, then after Athena was done Apollo and Artemis come over to him to give him their blessing, with Apollo giving him the blessing of Archery, healing, and music even if Percy's Archery skills are just that bad. Artemis gave him her blessing of Archery, and stealth with Percy nodding his head of thanks towards the both of them which gives him a sad smile in return from all of them.

"Percy I know that after the giant war it has been tough for you and others, but I also know that it has been the toughest for you so what I am offering is that I would like you to be my very first champion?" asks Hestia smiling gently

Percy nods now looking back at them. As he just finished getting all of the blessings along with becoming Hestia's champion, Percy then stands and grabs a stick then writes in the sand "Thank you all of you" then they all leave giving him a last look of symphony on their faces.

Line Break

As Percy was trying to get sleep he was tossing and turning having nightmares of the war and of how he lost the love of his life.

Percy's Dream

_Percy and Annabeth just came out Tartarus closing the doors of death with Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Leo, and Nico covering their escape, the rest of the giants have come out chasing them, but then finally the rest of the gods get through to Zeus so they flash in and cover them and start attacking, but before Percy can respond with the others Annabeth gets stabbed from behind._

Percy shoots out of bed, out of breath and sweating heavily so he gets up and walks out towards the place by the beach where they had their first date, sitting down in just his shorts, he starts trying to get back to sleep on the ground, as he slowly drifts off to sleep, you can hear the air slowly picking up along with the sea, and the ground shaking, but none of them makes any noise no-one notices as they all pick up in picking up Percy starts to stand up while sleeping and then as he is standing fully up a light comes along the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

**Ancient Greece (Camp Half-Blood)**

As the day was just starting, with Apollo driving the sun around, the hunters along with Artemis was just sitting down to have their breakfast at the dining Pavilion when a light appeared and then a male appeared out of nowhere once the light disappeared and he landed on the hunters table making them all jump up in up roar and anger, thinking that this is some kind of trick, Artemis however can't think of how this could be a trick when this _boy _just appeared,… and seems to be sleeping, so while continuing to look at the _boy_ Artemis calls her brother

"Apollo!" shouts Artemis with a confused look on her face, and Apollo appears besides her smiling like a goofball at her

"Hi little sister what do you need your amazing big brother for this time?" asks Apollo smiling cheekily at her but quickly retracts it from the glare he is getting from her "Alright what is wrong?"

"What is wrong is there is a male on our table sleeping appearing out of nowhere and he is showing off his upper half of his body off to my hunters! And I am older than you, I helped mother deliver you into this world" sneers Artemis angrily

"Alright let me check him out first before I move him" says Apollo moving towards him

"Um Lady Artemis, Lord Apollo look at his shoulders" says a Huntress in shock making both gods confused at why so they inspect his shoulders and gasps, on what appears to be on his shoulder shows a Lyre and a deer on both sides of his shoulder, as all the hunters start to gossip they hear him waking up, making everyone in the dining pavilion go quiet and look at him, as he sits on the edge of the hunters table, as he opens his eyes he wakes up in shock as he notices he isn't at the beach, so he starts walking towards the beach with the stick by his side making everyone stare at him in wonder, and it is then that they notice the mark of an owl on his back making them gasp.

"Who are you bro?" asks Apollo smiling brightly

As Apollo asks this Artemis quickly teleports to Olympus while her brother questions the stranger and as the hunters sit down and become really interested in how he got their Lady patron's blessing especially since he is a male, but the hunters haven't seen his face properly yet, so as he turns back to face Apollo and the hunters, one of them gasps and runs towards him and grabs his face making him to look at her with very deep pain in his eyes, and her gasping then hugging him surprising everyone even Percy

"I have another brother and where have you been hiding brother?" asked the huntress smiling

At first Percy frowns at her, then has a look around for once and notices that everyone is dressed differently than what he use to people wearing orange shirts that say camp half-blood, then notices some girls looking at him hungrily making his apparently new sister scowl at them, but can't help but think that her new brother is just like other males but gets a surprise when she sees a complete blank face as he turns back towards her.

"(I'll be at the beach, and the name is Perseus, but I like to be called Percy)" says Percy turning around making everyone go quiet especially considering that they were thinking that he was just every other male that would want to try and sleep around any woman that walks

"Wait brother let Lord Apollo check your injuries considering the scars you have"

"(It doesn't matter I want the scars to remain because that way I can at least remember _her _through something, so what is your name?)" Asks Percy sitting on the ground with a faceless expression looking at the ground

"What are you on about? And the name is Callidora brother" says Callidora frowning

"(Forget about it, I'll be at the beach like I said before)"

"Can you at least tell me who the person is that you're on about, even though I don't know you at all I would like to know what you're like considering that you have milady's blessing along with her brothers?"

"(_She _is my dead girlfriend, and no I am not like any other male as you put it sis)"

At this everything and everyone doesn't move like time has frozen, after the hunters hear this they still think that he is like any other male and he is making it up, and Apollo notices that the hunters don't believe any of what he has said.

"He is telling the truth, even if he is using a stick I can tell if someone is telling the truth, for I am the god of truth hunters!" says Apollo going into a pose making the hunters glare at him.

But change their view on Callidora's new brother, even if they still mistrust him, as they finish their viscous glares at Apollo Artemis reappears before them smiling, but that quickly disappears as she sees them glaring at her brother.

"What did you do this time Apollo?" asks Artemis with an annoyed expression on her face

"I have done nothing, but spend time with these lovely hunters of yours" says Apollo flirting heavily grabbing Callidora's hand, but as soon as he touches her hand he goes flying into the wall while the hunters and Artemis are laughing heavily

As Apollo gets up he is still smiling and then notices who hit him into the wall then laughs as well, noticing that Percy punched in him the face with a mad expression pointing his stick at him, then writing down all in caps

"(DON'T EVER FLIRT WITH MY SISTER APOLLO)" writes Percy angrily pointing his stick at Apollo threatening like

Apollo just laughs and shakes his head "Trust me bro I won't ever do it again, I mean the look on your face is just like the face I use when someone tries to talk to my little sister"

"Thanks brother for defending me but I can do it myself, especially against lord Apollo" says Callidora

Percy nods at her then walks away but not without being pulled towards the armoury by Artemis herself surprising everyone and himself but he keeps his face completely emotionless.

"If you are going to be here _boy_ then you are going to at least wear something over your body" says Artemis in disgust

Percy just nods in response and then sees some armour that he likes that is somehow coloured a tinted sea green colour, so he picks that and puts it on, as it is fastened onto him he finds it surprisingly light, and like it was meant for him to wear it.

"Are you a son of Poseidon?" asks Artemis narrowing her eyes at the type of armour he picked

Percy nods his head at her then bows to her and starts to walk out of the armoury, but quickly gets grabbed on the arm by Artemis making him look at her and raise an eyebrow at her, but still stops and faces her.

"Why do you use a stick to write on the ground to say what you could easily say out loud just as easily _boy_?"

At this Percy looks at her for a few silent minutes, then as it seems he IS just about to say something out loud a tear crawl down his face surprising Artemis as he starts to look down at the ground and face away from her. Percy starts to write down on the ground

"(It is still too painful to say or show what happened or why I am using a stick, please Lady Artemis don't ask, anyway you could ask my sister, since she knows a little, and could probably tell you)"

"You are different from other males aren't you, if I truly did bless you along with my idiot of a brother?" asks Artemis suspiciously eyes narrowing

Percy just shrugs, while Artemis blinks her eyes at his response expecting him to boast that he is and that he thinks that he can try to gain her favour, but then she doesn't give up easily so Artemis plans to test him secretly, but she is going to have keep this to herself considering the chance of Callidora telling him of her plan to test her new brother.

As they both exit the armoury and enter the dining pavilion they both noticed Apollo had left and the hunters were wearing angry expressions, and Artemis just knew that her brother did something while they were both gone and Callidora ran up to them both.

"Hey Percy you got something over you now, and I must say finally brother, I did not like seeing you without something over your upper body, and it is weird saying that to my brother" says Callidora with a look of disgust on her face but ruins it with a smile

Percy snorts then starts to walk away, while Artemis looks at Callidora with an amused expression, so Callidora looks back at Artemis with the exact same expression that Artemis is displaying, but they both get interrupted with the staring match they were intensely having as a male walked in that had black hair, sea green eyes and on his back was a bow and some arrows.

"Hello Lady Artemis do you want to go hunting some soon and who was that guy that walked out of the pavilion a while ago?" asks the stranger

"Ah yes hello Orion, I believe that was one of your brothers and a quiet one at that, and not yet I have been to see my father and my hunters and I are staying put in this camp as disgusting as that is, we have no objective or target to hunt yet sadly" says Artemis in clear disgust walking out of the dining pavilion with her hunters behind her and Orion beside her much to the annoyance of the hunters, but they stop to see a blond big muscular man walking up to a person just sitting on the beach

**3rd POV**

Percy was just sitting down looking at the sea when he heard footsteps then a figure seemed to be blocking the sun, but he just ignores it and continues looking towards the sea, but the stranger clears his throat trying to get Percy's attention, but fails to do so as Percy just ignores him and continues looking straight

"Look whoever you are do you know who I am, it isn't smart to ignore the best and strongest demi-god that has ever lived or will ever live and the only one that will be accomplish everything, I could squish you with my hands so stand up and face me!" sneers the stranger

Percy just ignores him and looks straight ahead while Artemis and the hunters are smiling and chuckling at the scene that is happening before them.

"Whoever is the one that died that was close to you probably thought that it would be better to be dead than stick with you an-"

But the stranger didn't even get to finish his sentence because at that time in a blink of an eye faster than anyone could see he was on the ground with a sword at his throat making a huntress gasp at the sword along with Chiron who just came along with Apollo flashing in looking like he has seen his worst nightmare while clutching his head making Artemis and the hunters look at him in confusion and worry mainly worry on Artemis's part, next thing they all know is Percy throwing the stranger at the Zeus cabin making them all think.. Does he know who he just threw?

"What is it Apollo?" asks Artemis becoming worried for her brother

"He-e-e-e is fr-r-r-rom the future" stuttered out Apollo making all who heard in the distance gasp

"So my new brother that just somehow appeared out of nowhere is and got miladies and your blessing is from the future? Asked Callidora

Apollo nods

"Are you sure brother?" asks Artemis with her eyes narrowing, instead of an answer from her brother she gets a stern look which as far as Artemis was concerned has never happened before

"I got a vision little sis from the fates themselves telling me that that person down at the beach fighting is from the future"

"From the fates themselves? I am the older sibling how many times do we have to go over this, for Zeus sake I helped you be born in this world!" sneers Artemis angrily

**The Beach**

"You are going to pay for that worm!"

Percy just stares back at him and wills the water above him creating words making everyone gasp considering that they have never seen a son of Poseidon have the abilities to use water as he threw his writing stick to his side.

"(Who are you and don't make assumptions that you know anything about me, and never underestimate your opponent)" wrote Percy with his water before splashing his opponent with the water making him soaking wet glaring at Percy evilly

"I am the great Hercules son of Zeus and I will beat you to a pulp you disgusting sea spawn, I have bested every monster that I have faced" sneered Hercules

"(Not Ladon, you used a friend of mine to steal a apple and made her get kicked out of her family while she distracted the dragon for you, but you just used her, and you are not a hero, you are a disgrace, so now that I have told everyone that is watching this little fight the truth I don't think that they will expect anything of you)" replied Percy calmly

At this everyone is now watching this match; yes even the gods up on Olympus is watching this now with great interest, and as Zoe heard this tears rolled down her cheeks and now watched with even more interest and Artemis and the hunters noticed as the Hercules charged Percy


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N okay sorry people that have read my story I thought I added my a/n's in, but apparently not and I would like to say I am sorry about that, and as with Percy yes he is writing it down with a stick so when I type it down, what he is saying he is actually writing on the ground or using his abilities to talk, and I usually update when I can, so I am sorry if that isn't a specific answer for the updating, and if he talks with his mouth then I will be writing down what he is saying like I have been doing with the rest of the characters I will probably tell you when Percy actually say something**

Chapter Two

As Hercules charged Percy and went to punch him, Percy ducked under the punch and grabbed his wrist with one hand, while with his other hand put it on his stomach and used his foot to skid against the ground and disrupt Hercules's footing and flip him over, throwing him using Hercules's own speed and strength against him allowing Percy just to use a little strength and throw him in to trees, making everyone that is watching gasp at how easily Percy threw Hercules over his shoulder and into the trees.

As Percy looks towards the forest, he can see Hercules running at him and tries to punch Percy straight at his face, only before one could blink Percy just tilts his head to the side calmly, so the punch narrowly misses him, making Hercules angry running at Percy at incredible speed to everyone that can see him, as Hercules reaches Percy again he jumps in the sky and goes to punch Percy, but misses, and hits the ground with his fists making the ground shake a little, but still enough that it starts to shake and so he quickly tries to a punch at Percy, but Percy still dodges it by tilting his face then ducks under Hercules's fist that was aimed at where Percy tilted his head, as Percy ducks under Hercules's quick fist jab that could still hurt, Percy punches him in the stomach winding Hercules a little bit and then just as Hercules recovered from being punched he gets grabbed at his ankle by water and gets thrown in the ocean.

Hercules tries to get up but ends with a riptide at his throat, thinking to try and get out of his situation Hercules stupidly out of pure desperation to want to win this fight splashes Percy, When Percy just gets splashed Percy smirks and raises an eyebrow at him, Percy puts riptide away and starts walking away from him and towards Artemis and the hunters who is along with the whole camp staring at him open mouthed apart from Artemis who is grinning at him being put in his place finally.

When Percy is just about to reach them he gets punched in the back and goes flying into the dining pavilion and lands face first into the ground under a table, as Percy recovers and gets up, Hercules is just standing there looking at him with a smug smile as the look would say (I told you I was the most powerful demigod puny sea spawn), Percy just looks at Hercules's face and laughs making him angrier than before, (_If that was even possible_) and charges Percy, Percy creates a giant fist out of water then turns to ice quickly as Hercules charges him drawing his sword a.k.a. riptide and charges trying to swing and get past his defence's as he just dodges and as everyone watches this, they can all tell that Percy is just toying him and throws the ice fist at his face and sends him flying, finally making Hercules get a bleeding nose.

"You'll pay for this worm!" shouts Hercules flying in the sky as clouds are up in the sky starting to darken making thunderous sounds, making Hercules smile and everyone else at camp apart Percy worry what he is going to do

As Hercules raises his hand to summon a bolt and throw at Percy, Percy just casually raises his hand towards the sky calmly smirking and sends the clouds away so it is a cloudless day and so Hercules can't summon any lightning from them, at this everyone just goes open mouthed in shock that he has basically made it not possible for Hercules to use his lightning powers.

"How'd you get rid of my lightning worm!" shouts Hercules frustrated that he has no more lightning

"(Son of Stormbringer)" replies Percy keeping his face completely emotionless

as Hercules reads his response he clutches his fists hard with a really angry expression on his face that some veins are showing on his neck and fists, without a minute thought of what to do next Hercules dives down from the sky with his fists out in front hoping to hit Percy along with roaring in anger, as he is just about to connect his fists with Percy, he smiles, but as he is a few inches from connecting Percy disappears from his sight as he hits the ground with his fists making the ground have a small crater in the middle of camp, when he looks up , he sees Percy looking at him with massive disgust then clicking his fingers facing Hercules and blue fire shoots towards Hercules surprising everyone as Hercules goes flying and lands in the ocean again yes even the gods watching the fight, and the camp in uproar at the damage he has to camp, he starts to notice that the fight is over as he struggles to get back up and everyone quiets down as all the Olympian Gods flash in. **(**_This does not include Hades and Hestia FYI_**)**

**Artemis and the Hunters same as the fight started**

As Hercules gets flipped and thrown into the forest Callidora and Artemis notice Zoe had tears rolling down her cheeks, but smiling at what she read from Percy when he made words appear with the water in the air, and so now everyone knows the truth, somehow knowing that he was talking about her.

"Zoe are you alright?" asks Artemis frowning

"Yes milady it's just now everyone will know what he really did, so now I expect him to pay for what he has done, also I want to know how he knows this if he is from thee future" replied Zoe smiling with tears on her face watching the fight silently enjoying how easily Hercules is being taken apart by this male she thought evilly

"Yes I quite agree Zoe, this peculiar male is easily taking that ignorant_ boy_ easily, but as I do would like to see that disgusting pig put in his place if it gets out of hand then I am going to have to stop it, and I do find it strange that I would bless a male with archery and stealth" says Artemis narrowing her eyes at Percy as the ground shook from Hercules punching the ground from missing Percy

"My brother is different from any other male I have ever seen and have you noticed milady how his eyes show complete pain, but he is trying to mask it and not show it to people, also when I first talked to him I somehow felt like I could trust him with anything" said Callidora frowning at Percy as Percy has a sword at his throat that looked like that it appeared out of nowhere.

At Callidora's face of confusion, that Zoe noticed, Zoe saw Percy recapping the sword turning into a… "What is that that he recapped it into" thought Zoe thinking that it looks like the sword she made that turned into a hairpin, trying to put the pieces together on where she has seen that sword

It is then that Callidora, Zoe, and the hunters noticed Lady Artemis smiling at the male that is called Percy, but quickly turns to disgust as she sees her hunters looking at her strangely for smiling at a male, and then they see Hercules punch Percy from behind sending flying into a table in the pavilion, half the hunters look at Hercules with even more disgust as he is wearing a smug look, possibly thinking that he is the greatest hero ever, while the other half along with Artemis is looking at Percy wondering what he is going to do.

As the rest of the hunt turns to see what Percy is going to do, they see a giant fist of ice appear out of thin air now wondering how he did that, as his brother's Orion and Theseus along his other siblings have no powers over water and he is controlling it with ease.

As they see Percy hit Hercules with the frozen fist and gets sent flying out of the pavilion with a bleeding nose.

"You'll pay for this worm!" shouts Hercules flying in the sky as clouds are up in the sky starting to darken making thunderous sounds

At this everyone is starting to panic, while Artemis and the hunters look at Percy who is looking anything but scared and frightened of what is happening, staring at him in shock as he raises towards the sky calmly smiling and sends the clouds away, so that Hercules couldn't summon any lightning making everyone goes open mouthed in shock.

"How'd you get rid of my lightning worm!" shouts Hercules clearly frustrated

"(Son of Stormbringer)" replies Percy keeping his face completely emotionless

"Just how powerful is this _boy_?" sneers Artemis knowing how strong Hercules is who is now nothing compared to how strong this male is. "If this male is this strong than he must've done something a near death task for me although I can't think of anything that a _boy_ could've done for me to be able to get my blessing, I will have to ask him myself" thought Artemis angrily having to talk a _boy_ about what he has done to get her approval of him while trying to swallow down her pride

As she looked at her hunters for an answer even though she knew that they wouldn't have the answer either, and she notices Zoe not paying attention to the fight, but trying to concentrate on thinking of something, with deep concentration of thought.

"I know that this fight is pointless Zoe, but that male is finally showing that disgusting pig his place, anyways, why are you in deep thought about?" asked Artemis smirking with a hint of amusement in her voice

"I am thinking about that _boys_ weapon, I was just wondering Lord Apollo said that he got a vision from the fates themselves right?" asked Zoe watching the fight with her frowning at the fight before them

"Yes what about it?" asks Artemis getting confused wondering where she was going with this

"He has the sword that I created with immortal power from when I was a Hesperides, so I am wondering how he got it, because I certainly know that giving my sword to _Hercules_ was a big mistake" says Zoe saying Hercules's name in huge disgust

As Zoe finishes this sentence she looks up towards the sky to see Hercules charging down at Percy with an angry roar with clenched fists in front of him clearly wanting to hit Percy as hard as possible, as Hercules is just about to hit Percy, he disappears; surprising everyone now, then they see Percy standing a few feet in front of Hercules looking at him with massive disgust on his face and clicks his fingers at Hercules surprising everyone when blue fire comes out and hits Hercules sending him flying into the ocean again even the gods that are watching this fight is shocked along with Athena's mind going at thousand miles thinking of how he was able to do that, then Artemis and the hunters start hearing campers shouting at Hercules for the damage he has done to camp but everything quiets down as the Gods flash in.

**3****rd**** POV**

As the Gods flashed in with mixed face expressions, Apollo is smiling at Percy, Hermes smiling thinking that he has found a pranking partner, Hephaestus is just standing there tinkering with something in his hands, Ares smiling at the fight that just happened, Aphrodite smiling at Percy lustfully which Percy notices and looks away with disgust on his face which Artemis and the hunters notice frowning at him then notices who he was turning away from and gets the look of disgust as well although the thoughts going through their heads were, Athena had look like she was trying to figure something (_When isn't she honestly_) looking at Percy, Demeter was looking at the plants that were destroyed during the fight with a sad look on her face (_Hopefully I got that right sorry if I didn't_), Poseidon was frowning while looking at Percy, Zeus, well Zeus looked beyond pissed that his favourite son got beaten so easily by a son of his brother none the less, Dionysus looked bored out of his mind while drinking some wine, and Hera well Hera was looking at Hercules with a lot of disgust on her face while plotting to get rid of her husband's half-blood children.

Once they all flash in everyone bows, making the gods smile looking smug, then they each raise an eyebrow at one person who is just standing there looking towards the ocean with a complete face expressionless, all the other Half-bloods notice this along with the hunters and one thought went straight their thoughts apart from Callidora.

"He's dead" thought the campers and hunters, Hercules thought happily with a smile

"Bow brother don't disrespect the gods" thought Callidora pleadingly

When Percy turns around he notices everyone looking at him, then he sees the gods staring at him with raised eyebrows, Percy knowing what they wanted just snorts and picks up his stick and starts walking, thinking that he must be coming in front to bow to them and apologize, while Zeus gets this real mad look when Percy just walks past them and straight into the dining pavilion making everyone apart from the gods gap at him in shock that he would straight to their face disrespect the gods, Zeus is beyond mad

"Demi-god turn round and bow to us now!" bellows Zeus with some veins popping out (**Would the Gods have veins in their necks?)**

Percy just keeps walking stunning them even more so Zeus gets his master bolt out and aims it at Percy, as everyone sees this they cower apart from Hercules who is thinking gleefully that the worm is going to die.

"Father! Just because he doesn't show respect towards us doesn't mean that you can blast him, plus I got a vision from the fates that he is from the future, so if you blast him it could annoy the fates, do you really want to do that?" asks Apollo for once being serious letting everyone know where Percy came and that it is true.

"Father if what Apollo says is true, then you really don't want to do that even if he has ignored us, you need to swallow your pride for now and let it go, plus if he was sent to our time which is his past and our present then we need to do that, and devise a plan to know what he is doing here and what his story is" says Athena stopping Zeus from firing his master bolt at Percy who is now sitting by the hearth and has got his eyes close, as even Zeus doesn't want to cross the fates, so he puts down his master bolt with an annoyed look on his face and leaves along with Hera

After he leaves Demeter, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Athena, Poseidon, Aphrodite, Apollo, and Hermes leaves after a few minutes who were talking to their kids (**I don't know think that Hera has made that rule where the gods can't see their kids yet**), when the all the gods apart from Artemis flash out and everyone goes in the dining pavilion to have tea, Hercules goes up to Percy smirking, but Percy still has his eyes closed. Hercules finds this annoying that he thinks that he still isn't the attention that he thinks he deserves, so he throws another punch at Percy, at this everyone gasps as Hercules throws the punch Callidora tries to run to stop it, but again everyone is stunned as Percy with his eyes still closed blocks Hercules's fist.

Percy opens his eyes, looks up at Hercules and points his hand at him, when he does this Hercules starts stuttering trying to back away but can't because Percy is holding his fist tight.

"D-D-Don't do I-It a-a-and I w-w-will d-d-des-destroy y-you" stutters Hercules struggling to get out of his grip so he tries to punch him with his other hand.

At this Percy along with Artemis and the hunters snort while laughing apart from Percy

As he throws his second fist Percy clicks his fingers together, Hercules is sent flying out of the pavilion by a large portion of blue fire and starts bleeding, everyone is gaping Percy again, and the hunters start laughing along with Artemis who is silently chuckling

"Shut it hunters or I will shut you up myself" sneers Hercules shutting them up as they glare at him.

"What did you JUST say _boy_?" sneered Artemis angrily and everyone is either looking at Hercules or Artemis

As Artemis starts to walk towards Hercules who now notices that he has angered an Olympian goddess and starts muttering apologies everything stops, dead quiet as everyone sees someone doing something that would get you killed if you were a male, a hand was placed on her shoulder stopping her.

Turning around to see who dares stops her in her time of wraith and anger, Artemis sees Percy standing there looking calmly at her.

"(I apologize for putting my hand on you Lady Artemis, but you must know that he isn't worth it, he is just a pathetic little boy that thinks he can boss people around just because he is stronger than them, if you want to then please allow me to show him his place for disrespecting you and the hunters)" wrote Percy in the air with little trickles of water bowing to Artemis

"Fine boy, BUT if you ever touch me again I will do on what I was just about to do to that _boy_, do you understand me? And this is a warning" sneered Artemis angry that that male touched her, she punches him in the throat

Percy clutching his throat trying to regain the feeling of breathing normally Hercules smirks and rushes Percy when he is still sore, as Percy gets rid of the sore feeling in his throat he notices Hercules sending a punch at his stomach, Hercules smirks as he thinks that he has finally beaten him, but Percy mist-travels behind him without Hercules knowing he has gotten behind him, Percy punches the back of his head knocking him out.

Percy nods at Artemis and bows then walks away, and goes down to the beach to sleep as thunder makes a big boom noise.

**Dining pavilion when Percy leaves **

People start whispering at how easily he did that and is amazed at what has been able to do since he has gotten to camp.

Thunder booms telling Artemis to come to Olympus

"Alright hunters I'll be back in the morning I am off to Olympus"

**A/N this is stegura here I am sorry that I haven't updated till now it is just I was having trouble trying to word this chapter around at the start so that it could fit in the story and make sense I am sorry if I have gotten some personalities wrong a we bit. Thank you for understanding, also sorry that it took a while to update **


End file.
